Ossite Raex Party
Black White Gold|motto = "Hailvic" (2896-2901 "Haeillex" (2901-2914)|image2 = Raex.png|caption2 = Party Flag|paramilitary = Imperecy (until 2898)|leader = - Ossephus - Tyren Aeusseorr - Leonex - Atthis Caessor|parlimentary_leader = |active = 4th of May, 2888 - 7th of May, 2914|headquarters = -Goldlane, Reomming (2888-2898) -Staethall, Ossion (2898-2914)|student_wing = Ossentinel|political_position = Centre Right (2888-2898) Far Right (2898-2914)|national_affiliation = Pan-Oss Alliance|international_affiliation = Interfas New Order Forum|anthem = 'Tis for thee, my Ossland}}The Ossite Raex Party '''(Abbreviated to '''ORP), also commonly called the Paertite, was a far-right Australian fascist political party and the ruling party within the Ossraex. It was founded during the Decade's War by it's first Rector, Ossephus. The subscribed ideology of the party was Raexism ''and ''Pan-Ossism. The origins of the ORP began during the early Decade's War, when the ambitious Leonex began creating an ideology of his own form of fascism, one he wanted to make distinctively Australian. By the time he began making it, he was the leader of a small but elite paramilitary group. He began spreading his message wherever his forces went, helping spread it to the happy populous he had liberated from the EGR. His anti-EGR, anti-communism and pro-militarism drew many followers. Soon enough, others who had grown to hold similar beliefs to Leonex offered to join him, thus creating the party. The party's radicalism drew the attention of many, bolstering its numbers. As the Decade's War raged on, the ARC's numbers increased as the paramilitary, now separated into the Folksforce, grew larger and larger. When the EGR was expelled from Australia, Leonex sought to make the party into a more legitimate and formal party. As he wrote down his ideas, he began forming his own ideology, separate from that of his original national-socialism. He began expanding his ideas, the prime one being the idea of the Ræx. The Ræx would be a militaristic, totalitarian and Utopian superstate, encompassing all of the Pacific. These foreign lands that he aimed to conquer would be dubbed The Rightlands. He soon began giving passionate speeches to his party. The soldiers, who didn't go off to fight the EGR in foreign lands, would take keen interest in the ARC. Leonex would soon broaden his specter, which lead to more people hearing about the ARC, meaning more joining. Quickly booming in members, Leonex would continue his tours throughout Australia. Leonex's rising influence didn't only encompass the people, but his ideals had reached the Australasian Confederation's leadership. The Chancellor of the Confederation, Leo Stormaess, would personally be a Raexist himself, and he prosperously gave the ARC privileges and influence. With the end of the Decade's War, and the crash of the world economy, Australia would be greatly affected. Since most of the nation's economy was based off of trade, the Australasian Dollar became next to worthless. The ensuing crisis would become even worse with the June Crisis only leading to more chaos and hatred. Hatred for the Chinese would expand nation-wide, it just so happen, Leonex, who always spoke badly of Chinese, exaggerated his speeches. His anti-Chinese rhetoric would give him the final boost of support, being through-out the nation. Stormaess, now hated by the public, finally gave full leadership to Leonex, hoping his endorsement would bring back his reputation to the public. But Leonex had other plans, Stormaess, along with every other political enemy of the newly formed Raex, would be executed. Just before this, the original paramilitary branch that began the ARC, the Folksforce, under the leadership of veteran soldier Haendrech Draess, would stage an attempted coup of the ARC, but it would be put down by force. The ARC would go on to become the dominant political party of the Rectorraex. to be finished History Ideology Category:Raex Category:Political Parties Category:Australia